Misty's First Time
by Mega Misty Fan
Summary: Ash gets a package from Misty
1. Chapter 1

**Misty's First Time**

**Chapter 1**

Ash had just returned from Sinnoh and returned home to Pallet Town.

"Looking forward to seeing mom again?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked and before they knew it, they were standing outside of Ash's front door.

Ash then opened the door.

"Mom…im home" Ash called.

There was no answerer.

"Maybe she's gone out" Ash thought to himself.

He then made his way to the living room and turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Delilah came into the house.

"Oh hi Ash sweetie" She greeted.

"I saw on the TV, I'm so proud of you for getting so far"

"Gee thanks mom" Ash smiled weakly.

Just then Delilah's smile turned into a frown.

"Why haven't you been in contact with Misty?" Asked Delilah, sounding annoyed.

"Well I've been so busy so I didn't have time" Ash responded.

"You don't know how many times Misty's rang the house crying on the phone because you didn't contact her" Delilah said crossly, putting both hands on her hips.

"You're lucky I didn't tell her about Dawn or May!"

Ash then sighed.

"Alright al phone Misty"

"Where's the number for the Cerulean Gym?"

Delilah then left the living room and returned with a box with an envelope on the top.

"Also….Misty sent you this" Said Delilah putting the box next to Ash's feet.

Ash then grabbed the box and took it into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty's First Time**

**Chapter 2**

Ash then brought the box into his room and placed it on his bed

He then took the envelope and tore the lid and took out the letter.

It was a letter from Misty.

Dear Ash.

When I reached the Cerulean City gym we left, I cried my eyes out because I was worried I would never hear from you again, and I was right.

You never called or dropped me a line.

I love you so much; words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I missed you.

I also made you a present; inside the box are two CD' Roms and a second envelope.

When you have seen the CD Rom's please ring the Cerulean City Gym and get in contact.

Love you always

Misty

Ash was touched.

"Wow…" he gasped to himself.

Then he took out his Swiss army knife and stabbed the top of the box before opening it.

He rummaged through a lot of foam pieces until he found a second envelope and some a CD Rom case.

Ash opened the case and saw that there was numbers on the CD' Rom's

He then turned on his computer and put in CD number one inside

The CD loaded and it was a video of Misty wearing a skirt with her yellow tank top

"Hi Ash" said Misty smiling

"I've missed you so much"

The camera started to view towards Misty's breasts

"You like what you see?"

Ash started to jack off

"Oh god yes" Ash orgasimly whispered to himself

Then Misty started to take off her shirt slowly until it was off and Misty's breasts were exposed

"Ash…I so want you to suck my tits" Misty whispered

She started licking them

Soon the camera went up Misty's skirt, exposing her white panties

Misty then turned round, and pulled down her panties and showed her ass

"I so want you to touch my ass right now, and feel how soft it is" Misty said sounding horny

Then Misty opened her ass cheeks and exposed her anus to the cam

"Lick my hole"

Ash started to jack off harder

Then Misty pulled her panties back up before turning round and sticking her hand down her panties and started to finger herself

"OH YEAH..."

"I am so wet right now"

"I have even sent you these panties for you, there in the second envelope"

Then Misty pulled down her panties and took off her skirt and started fingering herself on the camera.

Misty gave of orgasmic screams before she climaxed

Ash then had been jacking off so hard; he came in his boxer shorts

"Ash, open the second envelope and put in the second CD rom"

Inside the envelope was the same panties misty had been wearing in the video

Ash put them to his face and breathed in

Ash could smell where Misty's juices had been

Then the 2nd CD rom had uploaded and it was naked pictures of Misty in different poses.

Inside the second envelope was a piece of paper

It had written on it

When you have seen the CD' Rom's please contact me and the phone number of the cerulean city gym

So Ash then took out the CD Rom's and put it someplace safe along with Misty's panties.

Then Ash went downstairs and picked up the telephone and rung Misty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misty's First Time**

**Chapter 3**

Ash then picked up the phone and rung Misty

Meanwhile at the Cerulean Gym, the phone rang and Misty answered.

"ASH ITS YOU" Misty squealed as she saw Ash on the screen.

"Yeah it's me" Ash chuckled

"Listen, how about spending the weekend over at my place" Ash asked.

"Ide love to!" Misty's eyes lit up.

"Great, al come and pick you up" said Ash with a smile

"Before you go, I have something to show you" Said Misty giggling

Misty then lifted up her top and flashed her breasts at Ash

"I'll be waiting" Misty said with a wink

And so Ash hung up the phone and went to put his trainers on

"Mom, I've invited Misty over for the weekend" Ash called out to his mom from the hallway.

"Oh that's great!" Delilah said with a smile.

"Pikachu!" Ash called and Pikachu scurried across the landing to meet him

"Ready to meet Misty again?" Ash said with a wink

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

And so, Ash and Pikachu set off out of the door and to find Misty.

Just outside of Pallet Town, Ash saw a familiar face.

It was his Pidgeot.

"Hey Pidgeot" Ash cried

Pidgeot turned its head and flew towards Ash

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot chirped loudly

"Look listen, can you take me and Pikachu to Cerulean City" Ash asked.

And so Pidgeot let Pikachu and Ash climb on its back and took off to Cerulean City.

Meanwhile in Cerulean City, Misty was being tormented by her sisters as per usual.

"Misty remember it's your turn to clean the toilet" Violet called out.

Lily then handed Misty a toilet scrub and some chemicals and marched her to the bathroom where Violet was standing outside of the bathroom.

Violet giggled and whispered something into Lily's ear.

"No way!" exclaimed Lily, nearly laughing.

"VIOLET YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Misty yelled.

In the toilet, Violet had left a long and smelly turd.

"I'm not cleaning it until you flush your shit!" Misty yelled as she came out of the bathroom.

Lily and Violet were in kinks laughing.

"You flush it!" Violet ordered.

"No way, it looks and smells disgusting" Misty argued back.

Just then Ash entered the Cerulean Gym and bumped into Daisy.

"Hey have you seen Misty?" Ash asked.

"One moment" said Daisy, and went to get Misty.

"Misty, your lover boy's here" Daisy called out.

"ASH!" Misty squealed and ran down the hallway to greet Ash.

She saw Ash and leapt into his arms

"I've missed you so much!" Misty said tearfully.

"Well, ready to set off?" Ash asked

And without saying a word, they left the Cerulean City gym, got on Pidgeot and set off to Pallet Town


	4. Chapter 4

**Misty's First Time**

**Chapter 4**

Soon Ash, Pikachu and Misty arrived at Pallet Town.

"Thanks Pidgeot" thanked Ash

Pidgeot chirped and disappeared into the fields outside of Pallet Town.

Ash opened the door to his house.

"Mom, were home!" Ash called.

"Pika" Pikachu called.

Delilah came down the stairs.

"Oh Misty, it's been so good to see you" She greeted.

"Hey yeah it's been a while" Misty politely responded.

Later that evening, Delilah and Ash prepared dinner of Chicken and Rice and chocolate cake for pudding, while Misty took a shower in the bathroom.

"I so wish Ash was with me right now" Misty thought to herself.

She then started rubbing her clit and stuck two fingers up her vagina.

"Oh yeah…" Misty thought to herself as she pleasured herself in the shower.

Once Misty had her shower, she got ready.

Once it was prepared, Ash called Misty downstairs and Misty came downstairs and joined Ash and his mother for dinner.

After dinner there was a knock at the door and Ash answered it.

It was Professor Oak.

"Hello there Ash, is your mother there?" Professor Oak greeted.

Before Ash could answer, Delilah came to the door all dressed up.

"I'm ready when you are" she cooed.

"What's going on?" Ash asked

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you" Said Delilah sweat dropping.

"Professor Oak is taking me to Viridian City for a night out"

"That's great!" Ash chirped.

And so Delilah left the house and Ash closed the door.

He waved goodbye to his mother and she waved back.

"The house with just me and Misty" Ash thought.

Then Ash went inside and turned on the TV.

Just then Misty joined him.

"Ash…can I ask you something in your bedroom?" Misty asked.

Ash shrugged and took Misty to his bedroom.

Ash and Misty sat on Ash's bed.

"Ash…I have something to tell you" Misty said nervously.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"If I tell you, you won't laugh?" Asked Misty sounding nervous.

"Go on then" Said Ash.

"I'm a virgin, and I want you to take my virginity" Misty said blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misty's First Time**

**Chapter 5**

Ash was stunned.

"Wow…somebody as beautiful as you a virgin?" Said Ash sounding shocked.

Misty giggled.

"Well. It's because…I still love you and want you to take it"

"You're the only one for me Ash Ketchum"

Ash's heart raced.

"To tell you the truth Misty" Ash then sighed.

"I am too, and I want to lose it to you"

"I've missed you and your totally different to other girls I met" said Ash.

Misty then put her hands on Ash's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Ash" Misty whispered.

Soon Ash and Misty started kissing on Ash's bed and Ash then grabbed Misty's breasts.

"Yeah…take it off" Misty panted

And Ash then took off Misty's braces and her yellow belly top and started rubbing her breasts.

Misty then took her bra off

"Ash...there all yours" Misty said breathing deeply.

And then Ash started fondling Misty's breasts before sucking them.

Misty noticed Ash had a hard on in his jeans.

Misty then grabbed Ash's belt, undone it, pulled down his jeans and boxers and started sucking Ash's penis.

"OHHH YEAAH!" Ash squealed.

Misty then started rubbing her tongue on Ash's shaft

Misty kept sucking harder and harder, until Ash ejected in her mouth.

But Misty swallowed it all.

After that, Misty then lay on the bed and pulled down her shorts and panties and spread open her legs.

Ash then stuck a finger in Misty's vagina and started rubbing Misty's clit until it was wet

He then stuck two fingers deep in.

Misty's pussy felt very wet indeed.

Ash stuck one of his fingers in his mouth and tasted Misty's cum.

He then bent down and started tonguing Misty's clit, before he started licking Misty's entire pussy.

Misty started screaming loudly.

Then Ash came back up and asked Misty

"You ready yet?"

Misty nodded and Ash went on top of Misty and shoved his cock in her pussy.

"YES HARDER!" Misty screamed.

Soon Ash then climaxed inside Misty.

Then Ash got up and Misty got on all fours.

"Ash…there is one more hole you missed" Misty pointed out

"You know…my back hole"

Ash then went behind Misty, held his breath and started licking her anus

Then Ash then got his penis and shoved it up Misty's anus

"OOOH YEAAH!" Misty screamed.

Ash then came all over Misty's anus.

Ash's dick was covered in his cum, but Misty then sucked it off.

Then Ash and Misty collapsed on Ash's bed.

"Wow…that was amazing!" Ash panted.

"Yeah…losing it to the man I love is the best thing over" Misty softly said, stroking Ash's chin

Ash and Misty then kissed before saying to each other at the same time.

"I love you"

And then they went to sleep in Ash's bed.

**The End….**


End file.
